An overlords crazy cat :3
by Tornaco Vasco
Summary: What happens when a mischievous dimensional being joins during the opening year of the game Yggdrasil. Note: This is my first official story ever so I apologize if there are errors or if you don't like the story .


**Chapter one: The Arrival of a Meddler**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

{Message/Telepathy}

[Magic spell/Skill]

On a dirt path, three figures are walking through towards a certain bridge. Two of them are hulking behemoths of fourteen feet, and one of the figures is seven feet. One of the behemoths turns towards the other one and in a deep rough voice, he asks, "Is this really necessary? I don't understand this fascination of yours". The other behemoth shrugs as they keep on walking, and in the same deep tone but of softer intend, he responds, "What can I say, it's my hobby and besides, I do bring you back souvenirs for your….. collection."

As the sound of their footsteps changed, having passed from ground soil to a stone bridge, the rougher behemoth grunts and sighs, "Fine but try not to do anything stupid while you're there". The other behemoth feigns offense with a hand on his chest "I would never".

The rougher behemoth rolls his eyes "yes you would and don't pretend you haven't" . The other behemoth pouts as the smallest of the three coughs and addresses the softer spoken behemoth "Sir I would like to remind you that you must still make time to do your paperwork before it builds up too high while you are gone."

The softer behemoth groans before he nods "alright fine I'll do what I can" he pouts. The rougher behemoth grunts as they almost reach their destination "By the way which persona will you use in your trip?" The softer spoken behemoth hums as he grins wide "I think The Mad Cheshire will want to play".

After a couple of minutes they reach their destination, and look upon a portal with a soft golden glow which speaks of it's unworldly nature. The softer voiced behemoth smiled and looked at his companions "well guess I'll see you two later I should have changed to my role when I get there so don't worry" . The rougher voiced behemoth scoffed "Who's worried about who" he then turns away with arms crossed.

The smallest of the three bows deeply "we will look forward to your return sir" as the softer voiced behemoth chuckles at the display on contrasting farewells. The softer voiced behemoth smiles and nods at them and looks at the rougher voiced behemoth one last time "I will miss you mon amour".

He then turns and goes through the portal, leaving the other two, the smaller one gets up and leaves to return to his duties as the rougher voiced behemoth looks back at the portal "and I you mon coeur". While in the passage of the portal, the softer voiced behemoth shrinks his form to allow his new attire to appear on his person "I wonder what kind of world this one will be like" he wonders excitedly.

Somewhere in an empty clearing of heavy forested area a portal opens a tall slim figure emerges and the portal closes as they get through . They look around and hum "Interesting this world feels weird, almost…...fake" they look down and think for a moment as the moonlight shines on them to reveal what they look like.

The figure is a liger beastman with teal fur, with dark green stripes, as well as a dark green mane, and beard. Part of his mane seems to be tied into a braided ponytail with a red string, his eye color seems to be gold with a slight glow to them.

He looks to be six foot and three inches tall and seems slim at first glance, but looking closer upon him he has more muscle than he looks. The attire he is wearing seems to be a light almond colored victorian suit that has light blue cuffs and collar with a top on his head that has a light blue ribbon and 2 red feathers tied to it.

The liger doesn't seem to be wearing any footwear or gloves exposing his sharp clawed hands and feet that has ebony paw pads on his palms and bottom of his feet. There seems to be a gold colored chain earring clipped on both of his ears and a monocle on his eye. From under his coat he is wearing a light blue dress shirt with a light brown vest , and a red ascot tied around his neck.

The liger from thinking for a couple of minutes finally makes a decision and decides to look for other people. Unknown to him he is in the game yggdrasil in one of the nine worlds, and the misunderstandings that will follow.

**Notes:**

**Heads up he will use abilities not native to overlord and other concepts similar to other shows or webtoons , reason I didn't list it as crossover is mostly because it'll still mainly be overlord universe though depending how things go there may be a visit to my liger's original home. Also If you need to reach me you can send me a message here I'll be checking.**


End file.
